


4xs Sam cried (and Dean comforted him)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After mom, After Jess, After Dad, After Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-Don't sue
> 
> reviews are my lifeblood

After mom,

 

He was an infant who knew only that his brother and father are sad. 

He just knew that the happy woman who was always there… suddenly wasn't. 

He was barely conscience when his father hands him over to his big brother, locking them in a motel room. 

He remembers only the sensation of Dean's body curling around him, offering silent comfort and taking it just as much. He only remembers the feeling, that while so much was wrong...it'd always be right, so long as his big brother was there.

 

After Jess

 

He wanted blood. He wanted to make ‘it’ pay for what it did. For what it took from him.

He didn’t care what happened to him, he wanted it over…here and now.

He doesn’t really remember to much for the first week back on the road.

He remembers the car smells, the bad food, the endless nights. 

He knows his brother was there through it all, holding his arm, leading him from motel room to car then back again. He knew his brother would lay silently on the other bed and listen to him cry. 

Sam wondered if Dean ever knew that those were the days that made him fall in love all over again. Sam knew Jessica wouldn’t have minded. 

 

 

After Dad.

 

It was chaos. Utter chaos. 

 

He couldn’t think straight for days. He’d been so worried about losing Dean he never realized he could have just as easily lost his father. Then John had been taken from them and he was left only with the pain. 

Sam didn’t know what to do. What to think. 

They’d never been on steady ground but they always loved each other. They were family, and when it came down to it Sam knew that was the only thing that matter. But now they were alone, their father gone. So he cried. He cried and did what he always did when he needed comfort. He held on tight to his brother and mourned another loss. 

 

 

After Dean

 

Sam is confused after it happens. Like his father, it didn’t quite sink in, like Jess…it hurt to much to actually register. 

He spends a lot of time staring at a wall…staring at the floor, trying to understand what there was left for him now. What was the point in going on? What was left to fight for?

He cries when he’s alone in bed, he sobs into the bleached stiff pillows and sobs for the brother he lost. And the lover he’ll never be with again. 

But when Dean’s body suddenly fills the empty side of the bed, Sam doesn’t see the fault in curling into his arms. 

He cries against his brothers chest, holding on to everything and nothing. His brother is gone…his life as come to a complete halt. 

Sam cries for a long time in Dean’s arms, holding tight and being held tighter. This is what he remembers, this is what he knows….being held by Dean. 

And now that all he’s ever known is gone, Sam’s not sure how he can go on. 

But it’s right, even know Sam knows its wrong. 

Dean came to comfort him, Sam smirked days later. 

 

It was fitting, he comforted him through everything else, why not this?


End file.
